


Мой большой секрет

by shastasty



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:40:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25067050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shastasty/pseuds/shastasty
Summary: Джош сидел в своей комнате и смотрел запись с концерта Twenty One Pilots. Парни из группы всегда выступают в лыжных масках, и никто не знает, кто они. Они стали популярны около двух лет назад, но их личности всё ещё неизвестны. Это всегда удивляло и восхищало Дана.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph





	Мой большой секрет

Дома был только он. Музыка заполняла всю комнату. Раздался телефонный звонок, еле слышный из-за громкой музыки. Парень поднял трубку.

–Хей, чувак! Я тут достал бил...– сказал голос в телефоне, но его тут же прервали.

–Тайлер, как жизнь? – сказал Джош, так звали парня, который любил громко слушать музыку, – Заходи ко мне, посмотрим какой-нибудь фильм.

–Окей, отличная идея! Буду через 10 минут.– сказал Тайлер и положил трубку.

Джош только потом подумал, что его друг хотел ему что-то сообщить, но решил спросить об этом друга по его приходу.

Около десяти минут спустя раздался стук в дверь. Джош подошёл к двери, не спеша открыл её. Он был в шоке от увиденного. В руках у друга он увидел билет на концерт своей любимой группы. Песни этих ребят помогали пережить трудные моменты, поднимали настроение, даже будили и убаюкивали Джоша. Он бы отдал всё за то, чтобы услышать их живое выступление.

–Вот, держи. Я купил его специально для тебя, – Тайлер протянул билет другу.

–Тайлер, как ты его достал?! – с детской радостью в голосе и взрослым недоумением на лице произнёс Джош, – Так. Стоп. Почему только один? Ты не идёшь?

–Я бы пошёл, но мы с родителями уезжаем на три дня к дедушке. Я его не видел два месяца, поэтому обязан поехать и навестить его, – сказал со скучающим видом Тайлер.

–Жаль, мы бы с тобой взорвали весь зал своими танцами,– с улыбкой произнёс Дан, – но дедушку навестить нужно.

Парни прошли в комнату Джоша. Обычно, когда друзья гостили друг у друга, они зависали с джойстиками у телевизора, ещё при этом жевали пиццу. Так было и в этот раз.

Парни не заметили как наступил вечер. Тайлер посмотрел на часы и чуть не подавился уже четвёртым куском пиццы.

–Блин, чувак, я опаздываю, – с испугом произнес брюнет.

В семь у Тайлера должна быть репетиция, на часах же почти половина восьмого. Он играет на фортепиано, причём, очень даже хорошо. Джош знает, что у Тайлера репетиции, но какие именно Джозеф не говорит.

***

Когда Тайлер подошёл к своему дому, возле него стояли два парня. Это были друзья Тайлера, Крис и Ник.

–Парни, приношу свои извинения. Я не следил за временем, – протороторил Тайлер.

–Не парься, мы сами только что пришли, – сказал Крис, и парни зашли в дом.

Они спустились в подвал, где стояли фортепиано и барабанная установка. На стене висели бас-гитара и укулеле. Они сели на серый диван, который стоял в углу, и начали обсуждать предстоящее событие.

–Мы должны отыграть в пять раз лучше, чем обычно! – сказал Джозеф.

–Куда ещё лучше? – поинтересовался Ник, – Или кто-то особенный будет там?

–В точку, – ответил Тайлер, – я позвал Джоша.

–Ты ему всё-таки рассказал?! – почти прокричал Крис. –Нет! Я просто дал ему билет.

–О, ну, тогда я не против, – сказал Крис.

– Давайте уже начнём.

Тайлер сел за фортепиано, Крис – за барабаны, Ник снял со стены бас-гитару, и они начали играть песню, которая звучит на всех радио.

***

Джош сидел в своей комнате и смотрел запись с концерта Twenty One Pilots. Парни из группы всегда выступают в лыжных масках, и никто не знает, кто они. Они стали популярны около двух лет назад, но их личности всё ещё неизвестны. Это всегда удивляло и восхищало Дана. Известен только псевдоним солиста, имя его альтер эго. Он называет себя Blurryface. Именно этот парень пишет тексты песен, которые отражают его внутренние войны.

Джош не мог поверить, что попадёт на их концерт. Он бесконечно благодарен Тайлеру, который подарил ему такую возможность. Каждый мечтает побывать на концерте любимой группы, и Джош – не исключение. Дану нравится пение толпы, иногда заглушающее самого артиста. Ему нравятся лирические отступления, которые иногда делает солист между песнями. В этом есть что-то, что практически невозможно описать словами. Конечно, можно подобрать синонимы, например, глубокое, волшебное, завораживающее, но они будут неточно описывать это.

Спустя час концерт закончился, и Дан решил отправиться спать, перед этим отправив Тайлеру сообщение.

***

Парни играли уже несколько часов, но тут их прервал телефон Тайлера, на который пришло сообщение. Тайлер извинился и открыл сообщение.

 _Джош_ : Тайлер, я не знаю, как я могу тебя отблагодарить за подаренную тобой возможность пойти на концерт. Ты просто не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен. Пока я могу написать тебе только БОЛЬШОЕ СПАСИБО, но, думаю, что этого недостаточно. Спокойной ночи, бро. Ещё раз спасибо...

Щёки Тайлера начали немного гореть. Ему не часто говорили такие слова, поэтому он не научился трезво воспринимать их. Поэтому его щёки краснеют, когда такие слова адресуют ему.

Джозеф ответил Джошу, и парни продолжили репетировать. Они сыграли ещё две песни и решили, что на сегодня можно закончить, потому что на часах было около полуночи. Они обсудили пару вопросов, что заняло у них от силы десять минут, после чего Ник и Крис пошли по домам. Тайлер проверил твиттер и лёг спать.

***

Джош проснулся, когда солнце уже светило в окно и слепило глаза. Он поднялся с кровати и направился в ванную комнату, чтобы умыться и привести себя в порядок. После всех утренних процедур он пошёл на кухню, захватив из спальни телефон. Дан разблокировал смартфон и увидел сообщения, которые пришли ему, когда он уснул.

 _Тайлер_ : Джош, я не сделал ничего невозможного. Ты мне ничем не обязан. Ты мой лучший друг. Разве я просто не могу порадовать своего друга?

 _Тайлер_ : А если тебе хочется меня отблагодарить, просто оторвись на концерте. Больше мне ничего не нужно. Спокойной ночи, бро.

 _"Обязательно, бро."_ – ответил Джош Тайлеру у себя в голове.

Дан достал из настенного шкафа хлопья, нашёл в холодильнике молоко и приготовил самый лучший завтрак. Хлопья с молоком! А что же ещё нужно на завтрак?

***

Джозеф что-то писал в своём блокноте, когда ему позвонили. Он поднял трубку.

–Доброе утро, Крис, – сказал Тайлер.

–Я бы так не сказал.

–Что-то случилось?

–Ник ушёл из группы, – ответил Крис.

Тайлер не поверил. Поэтому он решил переспросить:

–Что? Как ушёл?

–Просто так. Ушёл и всё. Позвонил мне и сказал, что он больше не в группе. Всё легко и просто, – со злостью в голосе проговорил Салих.

–У нас же концерт на следующей неделе, –растерянно произнёс Тайлер. – Я пригласил Джоша. Мы не можем отменить концерт!

–А что ты предлагаешь? Играть без него?

–Да, это вполне возможно, – ободряюще сказал Джозеф.

–Нет! Я на это не подписывался! – почти прокричал Крис. – Отменяй концерт. Я тоже ухожу.

Крис бросил трубку...

***

У Тайлера началась настоящая паника. Как он без группы? Как он может отменить концерт, когда почти все билеты проданы? Почему он должен огорчить своих фанатов, а в особенности Джоша?

Тайлер не знает, что делать.

Вообще ни единой мысли.

Голова пустая.

а б с о л ю т н о

***

В это время Дан релаксировал. Он играл на барабанах. Барабаны – его страсть! Джош играет партии из своих любимых песен, что доставляет ему больше удовольствия.

Он внезапно перестал играть. Что-то его остановило, какое-то неприятное предчувствие. Он решил пройтись до кухни, чтобы утолить жажду. Джош бросает взгляд на телефон. Пришло новое сообщение. Дан срывается с места, прочитав его.

 _Тайлер_ : Помоги

Джош бежит с невероятной скоростью к Тайлеру.

***

У Джоша имеются ключи от дома Тайлера, поэтому он заходит к нему в дом и направляется в комнату Джозефа. Его шокирует картина, представшая перед ним, когда он вошёл в комнату. Тайлер сидит на полу, оперевшись на стену, и плачет. Дан обнимает Тайлера и тихо говорит:

–Тайлер, не плачь. Я здесь, я пришёл. Что случилось?

Тайлера трясёт, но он пытается сказать:

–Они ушли из группы... – Джозеф хотел снова заплакать, но совладал с собой и продолжил, – Оставили меня одного! У нас на следующей неделе концерт, на котором должен быть ты, Джош!

Джош недоумевает. Он пойдёт на концерт Twenty One Pilots, но он не знает про концерт Тайлера. У Дана полная каша в голове.

–Тайлер, у тебя есть группа? Почему ты мне не говорил? – спокойно спросил Джош.

–Просто никто из фанатов не знает, кто мы на самом деле. Я решил, раз ты наш фанат, то тебе не следует знать про это, – ответил Джозеф.

–Что? – глаза Джоша округлились, – Ты Blurryface? Я правильно понимаю?

–Да, Джош! Я солист Twenty One Pilots! – кричал Тайлер.

***

Тайлеру было, страшно. Он думал, что Джош будет зол на него, не захочет разговаривать. Но какого было его удивление, когда Джош обнял его и начал шептать:

–Спасибо... Спасибо за всё...

–За что? – спросил Джозеф, – Я не понимаю.

–За твои тексты, Тайлер! – начал объяснять Джош, – Понимаешь, когда мне было плохо, ты приходил ко мне и помогал выбраться из этого омута. В это же время я слушал твои песни. Твои слова для меня, как спасательный круг. Они мне помогали, даже тогда, когда тебя не было рядом. За это тебе спасибо.

Тайлер начал плакать снова. Он просто не ожидал таких слов. Он не думал, что кому-то мог помочь. Да, Джош говорил, что песни Twenty One Pilots помогают ему, но Тайлер не думал, что его стихи могут стать "спасательным кругом" для человека.

–Тайлер, ты чего? Не плачь, всё хорошо, – начал успокаивать его Дан.

–Джош, я не знал, что мои тексты могут кому-либо помогать.

–Теперь ты знаешь... – сказал Джош.

***

На следующий день, когда Джош проснулся, он решил проверить твиттер. Он увидел один твит.

_@twentyonepilots В группе остался один участник. Может быть, это конец. Или начало?_

Джош сразу позвонил Тайлеру. Джозеф ответил на удивление быстро:

–Доброе утро, Джош.

–Доброе, – ответил Джош.

– Что значит твой твит?

–Оу, так ты его уже видел...

–К твоему сведению, я включил оповещения о твитах.

–Ах, да! Точно! Я совсем про это забыл... – Тайлер решил спросить у Джоша кое-что, – Слушай, Джош. Ты же знаешь партии из наших песен?

–Да, знаю, – ответил Дан. – А что?

–Джош, могу ли я тебя попросить выступить со мной на концерте в составе группы? – сказал Джозеф.

–Что? – всё, что мог сказать ошарашенный Джош.

–О, прости! Если ты не хочешь...

–Что ты? Я всегда мечтал выступить на одной сцене с Twenty One Pilots, – бегло произнёс Дан.

–Круто! Что думаешь по поводу репетиции сегодня после обеда? – поинтересовался Тайлер.

–Я согласен. – ответил Джош. –Окей, жду тебя в час дня у себя.

–Тайлер...

–Да?

–Получается, я теперь в группе? – спросил Дан.

–Конечно.

***

Прошло несколько месяцев. Тайлер и Джош дают концерты на многотысячных аренах. Их знают как Blurryface и Spooky Jim.

Сегодня последний концерт мирового тура. Тайлеру приходит в голову сногсшибательная мысль.

–Джош, а давай сегодня снимем маски! – с ухмылкой на лице произнёс Джозеф.

–Извини, что? – в ответ выдал Джош.

–Ну, снять маски. Показать людям, кто мы есть. – сказал Тайлер, – Наши фанаты слушают наши песни, приходят на наши концерты, не зная, кто мы в жизни.

–Это значит, что им неважно, кто под маской! Им важно наше творчество! – продолжил Дан.

–Да! –согласился Тайлер. – Ну, что думаешь?

–Мы должны это сделать. – утвердительно сказал Джош.

***

Все билеты проданы, фанаты ликуют. На сцене два парня, которые отыграли последний концерт в их мировом туре. Они стоят на середине сцены. Парни в последний раз переглянулись, сняли свои маски, и зал взорвался. Люди не ожидали такого поворота. Один из парней начал говорить:

–Я Тайлер Джозеф, а рядом со мной мой лучший друг — Джош Дан. Мы Twenty One Pilots и вы тоже.


End file.
